From Blast To The Past To Adventure! (Revamped)
by LobaAzul14
Summary: Show verse. Akane Haruno is your ordinary girl with shy, unique personality. When she and other seven kids have washed away from camp, they landed in a world with eight different creatures waiting for them. Together, the team gonna have to learn to work together to save not one, but two worlds from evil. Rated T for language! Sucky summary! Revamped Version!
1. And So It Begins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Only Akane Haruno.**

 **Note: Okay, here's the revamp version.**

 **Enjoy.**

Blast From The Past To Adventure! (Revamp)

And So It Begins...

APOV

I hear random kids are playing some games behind me while I'm busy sketching the view of the mountains in front of me, sitting on the edge of the cliff with my legs hanging down as I glance up for another look.

My name is Akane Haruno, I'm eleven years old and I'm just your ordinary girl who likes to draw and read. I can be anti-social since I'm not around with other kids. Honestly, I don't know how to interact with them since, well, I'm really shy.

My parents decided that I should come to summer camp and at least, try to interact, but again, I'm really shy. But, it doesn't mean that I'm a damsel. I'm the kind of girl who wants to join in the action like those action/adventure movies I watched with my parents whenever we have our movie night.

I'm also a sporty girl who loves to play sports, mostly basketball since it's my favorite. I'm actually on the team back in school before summer break started.

Today just happened to be your ordinary day, I'm just finishing up my drawing when I notice a snowflake landed on my sketchbook.

"Huh?" I look up at the sky and there isn't a single cloud up there. "Weird." I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one. I look over my shoulder and saw a couple of kids were noticing the snow falling, too.

One of them is with big bushy brown hair, up on a tree branch is Taichi Kamiya, but he prefers to be called as Tai. Me and him go to the same school since I was a new student during my first week and we're in the same class, along with two more.

One of them is Sora, she's the girl with the blue hat on her head and has bright ruby eyes. She too, notice the snow falling. Another kid is a blond boy named Yamato Ishida, like Tai, he prefers to called as Matt. The girls in my class are crushing on him since he's Mr. Cool.

Another kid I notice is a redhead, who's on his laptop and sitting on the steps of the hut. That's Izzy, I've seen him around in school and he likes anything with computers. Another girl is the girliest girl I've ever seen, her name is Mimi. I bet you guys know what's her favorite color is.

The youngest is another blond boy, who happened to be related to Matt, Takeru. He also prefers to be called as TK and he's the cutest thing I've ever seen with his big blue eyes that filled with kindness. And lastly, the oldest kid is Joe. I've seen him around, too and he seems to be the worry wart of the group, but what the hey?

Then, all of the sudden, it gotten into a snowstorm and all of us began to take cover, including me while I ran over to the hut as I cover up my sketchbook from getting it wet. Then, about a few minutes later, the storm died down and Tai was the first one to open the door and all of us gasped at the sight of it.

The whole place is cover completely with snow. Look like the canoe races are canceled.

"So, let's have toboggan race, instead," Tai said as he ran out.

"I'm gonna make the biggest snowman ever!" TK called, hearing him laughing while Matt trail after him.

"TK, be careful," I've came out after I put my sketchbook inside my knapsack and look around the area while I heard Sora, saying she didn't bring a jacket.

Even Joe and Mimi came out, but I couldn't make out what they said since I keep look around the white features around the campsite.

"It's really pretty," I said to myself. "It'll be perfect for another art piece." Not until I heard Tai called out for Izzy when I notice the kids were looking up at the sky and I gasped at the sight of it.

"Wow, it's beautiful, magical even," Mimi said when Izzy came to my side.

"Yeah, what is it?" He asked.

"That's an Aurora," I said with everyone looking over at me. I flushed as I look down, holding my arm, not saying anything else while Izzy explained that we're too far south to see an Aurora since you can see that in the northern part of the planet.

Not until I saw the light began changed, then little meteors began to fall, at us!

"Ah!" Everyone took cover, so did I since the little meteors were blasting like they were rapid bullets. Once it's done, I opened my eyes and saw everyone are in their spots.

"Everyone, are you all right?" Sora asked while I stood up and dust myself off.

"We're still here," Matt said, seeing him holding his little brother.

"That was scary," Mimi said.

"Wh-what was that?" Joe asked when I look down and saw a little hole in front of me. I kneeled down, then the little hole began to glow from underneath, then something came out.

All of us manage to catch it and I open my palm and saw a little white device with a small screen and blue buttons.

"What are these?" Sora asked.

"My guess is some sort of digital remote apparatus," Izzy said when I hear something rushing. I look up and gasped.

"Look out!" I cried out when we all saw a giant tidal wave heading towards us. We all screamed and we've been washed away till everything went black.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-

"Akane? Yoo-hoo, Akane."

"Mm," I began to stir when I opened my eyes and I notice I'm lying down sideway. I stood up but feeling a sting coming from my head. "Ow, what hit me?"

"You okay, Akane?"

"Yeah, I'm-" All of sudden, my eyes widen a bit.

That voice, it didn't belong to either of the kids from camp. I look around and I squeaked. In front of me was a blue little kitty with a tail and has dark blue stripes everywhere on...its head with a letter M on its forehead and has bright gold eyes that matched the grin on its face.

"Hi, there." Its-uh, he flips his tail back and forth.

"Uh, hi," I don't know if I should be freaking out or the feeling I'm getting is telling me not to be afraid of him. "Um, where did you come from?" He giggled.

"Silly, you've landed in my world, the Digital World," I gawked at that.

"Digital World?" He nodded, then He went hop over to me, making me catch him in my arms while I let out another squeak. "Just what are you?"

"I'm a Digimon, short for Digital Monsters," He explained. "My name is Wanyamon, I've been waiting for you, Akane."

"Waiting for me?" I got confused. "For what?"

"You and I are partners," He grins, making me confuse even more.

"Partners?" Not until the two of us jumped at a sound of a crash. "What was that?"

"Trouble," The little kitty hops off my arms and he leaps away where the crash came from. I went after him.

"Wait up!" For a little kitty like him, he sure can leap very fast, I can barely keep up. I manage to catch up and saw Wanyamon came to a stop when I look up and saw it was the others from camp.

"Oh, there you are, Akane," Sora said when I notice something.

"All of you have one, too?" I asked when I point to the one that Matt is holding. It appeared all orange with a single black horn on its head.

"Yeah," Matt answered when the little kitty leaps onto my right shoulder and grins.

"Greetings, my name is Wanyamon," I couldn't help, but wanted to squeal for the way he spoke. "It's nice to meet you, friends of Akane."

"Ah, uh, they're not-" All of the sudden, all of us heard someone screaming when we look over into the bushes and saw it was the older boy.

"Joe?!" Tai called out.

"Help me, this thing-this thing," He panted after he came to a stop. "It won't leave me alone."

"Hey, who are ya calling a thing?" All of the sudden, I saw a cute seal-ghost like Digimon with orange hair landed on Joe's shoulder with a cute grin. "I'm no stuffed animal, the name's Bukamon." He laughed when Joe look up at us, then back at Bukamon, then back at us again when he saw we have a Digimon of our own.

"What's wrong with you guys?" He snapped. "Don't you see this creature hanging off me? And those things down there?" Then, the little guys gathered and introduce themselves.

"We're Digimon," They said in unison. "Digital Monsters," I giggled a bit.

"We're not just Digital Monster," The one with the long ears with bright ruby eyes said. "We're much more than that, we're also kinda cute."

"And very loyal," The orange said bashfully.

"With beautiful hair," The one look like a radish with a blue flower on her head purrs.

"Or with no hair," The little pink ghost said.

"And we can be funny, ha," Bukamon said.

"And adorable," The white guinea pig with big teeth said.

"Not to mention, very active, too," That was from Wanyamon when he went ahead leaps back into my arms and giggled. I smiled down at him and pet him on the head, hearing him purred.

"It's a pleasure to meet each of you," Tai started. "My name's Tai and these guys are my friends from camp, I like you to meet Sora."

"Nice place you have here, except for bugs," She greeted with her hands behind her back.

"The self-proclaimed cool one over there is Matt,"

"No autographs, please?" Matt said with a small smirk.

"This is Joe,"

"I'd shake your hand, if you have any," I roll my eyes at that one.

"Izzy here, is our computer expert,"

"Do you have internet access?" Izzy asked with a grin.

"The little guy is, uh..."

"TK, call me TK and I'm not small as I looked," I grinned at that.

"And lastly is Akane." Tai finished it with me feeling a bit shy, but grins at the little Digimon.

"Very nice to meet you all, I can't wait to learn more about you guys," I said truthfully while I met Wanyamon's gaze, seeing him grin brightly.

"There, is that everybody?" I heard Tai when I look back up at the others when I notice we're missing someone.

"Hey, where's Mimi?" I asked curiously when all of the sudden, all of us heard a screeching sound, along with a scream coming from the girl herself. Wanyamon hops off and he leads the way with me trailing behind him.

So much to my dismay, so did everyone else.

I saw Wanyamon kept leaping till he came to another stop when the screeching came closer and in the bushes, Mimi came out with a little Digimon of her own, except like the others, this one look like a little plant.

"Mimi!" I called out, but gasped at the sight of a giant red beetle, flying above us after we all manage to duck and it flew away.

"Mimi, are you okay?" I heard the little Digimon while I've met my way over to them.

"I think so," Mimi said while I kneeled beside her when I heard the little plant's name is Tanemon.

"It's all right now," I tell her, placing my hand on her shoulder when I've met her gaze.

"Oh, Akane," She was about to say something else when we heard Tai.

"Watch out, here he comes!" We look up and gasped. The bug came back. I helped Mimi up and all of us began to run with the little kitty on my head.

I led the team where Mimi and her Digimon came out from since the giant beetle is after us. I can tell because Wanyamon is growling softly.

"Get down!" I called out, taking a dive, along with everyone with the beetle missing us after we stood up, saw him flew away.

"Will this nightmare ever ends?" That was from Joe. "My mom is gonna want and a complete refund."

"This isn't camp anymore, Joe," I told him. "We need to find a way to stop that bug," I said.

"Here he comes again!" I heard the little radish when we look over and the bug is coming back.

"Move!" I called out and we all started running again with me leading back where we've come from. Not until I've come across a cliff up ahead, making me skidded to stop and I held my arms out for everyone else to stop, too.

"Great, did anyone bring a helicopter?" I heard Matt when I saw Tai went up to the cliff. I watched him gotten a bit closer, then he peered over, seeing his head hung low and look back at us.

"There's no way down," He called over. "We're gonna have to find another way,"

"Another way where?" Sora asked when I heard Wanyamon growled like a scaredy cat.

"He's coming!" He shouted, hearing a loud crash behind us, causing us to duck, running over to the goggle head when I saw the red beetle flew after him.

"Tai, watch out!" I cried out, seeing his little Digimon leaped up and attacked the beetle with pink bubbles. I gasped when the little guy got hit and landed on the ground.

"Not again," I heard him say while the beetle came back and flew after us.

"Digimon, attack!" I saw all the little Digimon did the same, so did Wanyamon when he headbutted the beetle. The attacks have no effect, the beetle just backhanded them to the ground.

"Wanyamon!" I ran over to him while everyone else went to their respective Digimon. I kneeled down and held him in my arms, see him look hurt. "Buddy, are you okay?" He opens his cute gold eyes and giggled.

"I'm fine, Akane," He said, making me grin when I heard the beetle screeched again, causing me to gasp when I saw him stood on his legs.

"Akane, get back!" I heard Matt as I did with Tai pulling me to be behind him.

"I was hoping to see the last of him," Sora said.

"Me, too, guess he had other plans," Tai said when we watched the bug come closer to us, walking with his pincers clamping together.

"I should've bought my bug spray," I scowl over at Matt.

"This isn't the time to joke around, Matt," I scolded him when I heard Tai saying get ready to run.

"No," That was from Wanyamon when I look down at him. "We stay and fight." What?

"Wanyamon?"

"He's right," That was from Tai's Digimon when we look over at him. "It's the only way, we stand and fight." I look around me and saw everyone's Digimon are trying to break free from their grasps, seeing them that they agreed with the other two.

I look down at my own. "Wanyamon, are you sure?"

"Of course, Akane," He said. "You just have to believe in me, everything would be all right," That made my heart warmed up, making myself grin down at him as I nodded, then I let him go, so he can help his fellow Digimon.

I watched the little guys went after the giant bug while I held my hands where my heart is, hearing everyone crying out for their friends for their safety.

"I do, Wanyamon," I said when all of the sudden, the sky gotten dark and a light appeared in the little device from my pocket. "Huh?"

I even saw eight rainbow lights landed on the little guys, seeing them freeze when they look like they're about to transform.

"Koromon, digivolve to...Agumon!"

"Yokomon, digivolve to...Biyomon!

"Tsunomon, digivolve to...Gabumon!"

"Motimon, digiolve to...Tentomon!"

"Bukamon, digivolve to...Gomamon!"

"Tanemon, digivolve to...Palmon!"

"Tokomon, digivolve to...Patamon!"

"Wanyamon, digivolve to...Gaomon!

"What in the world?" I gasped at the sight of the eight different monsters in front of us, including the one with the ultramarine blue dog with a red bandana around his head. "Is that...Wanyamon?"

"What happen to the little guys?" I heard Sora.

"They're bigger," Tai answered while all of us watched our new found friends began to fight with the dog launches himself up into the air with his gloved fist pulling back.

"Gao Rush!" He shouted, seeing him send out rapid punches on the red beetle's head. The little plant hybrid helped hin out by using her finger like vines appeared and hold the bug down for the rest to fight back. The little lady bug and the guinea pig with bat like wings ears flew in and used their attacks on him while the little seal slide from underneath and knock the bug's leg down, which he did and the rest of them went ahead and attacked.

"Blue Blaster!"

"Spiral Twister!"

"Pepper Breath!" The bug roared in pain from the hit. "All together!" Five out of eight used their attacks on the bug again, watching him stumble back and fallen into the forest, being defeated.

"Holy cow," I broke the silence for us kids, still in shock, yet amazed. All the little monsters began to run towards us, being happy and excited while I've been bombarded by the blue dog.

"Wahh!" I fell back and the two of us began to laugh while I gave him a big bear hug. "You were awesome, buddy." I heard him chuckle a bit when all of the sudden, we heard a thud, causing our eyes to widen when we look over and the beetle is back again.

"Uh-oh!"

"Guessed we celebrated too soon," I hear Tai when the two of us watched the bug snapped his pinchers, then stab them on to the ground, causing the cliff fallen, with us in it.

 **Ta-da! The revamp is here! Hee-hee, I was thinking making Gaomon into a female, but...I can't since I started the sequel and Digimon Tri version since _he's_ in those two. -.-'**

 **Leave a review. :)**


	2. Birth Of Greymon and Gaogamon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.**

Blast From The Past To Adventure (Revamp!)

Birth Of Greymon and Gaogamon

APOV

Where were we? Oh, right, we were falling.

"Sora!"

"TK!"

"Izzy!" I hear three flying Digimon calling out for their friends, trying to save them, but they too, ended up falling with us. I even saw Mimi's Digimon used her attack on the boulder for the two to hold on, but the boulder ended falling, as well.

Joe and his Digimon manage to land in the water first, hearing the seal calling out something that made the rest of us landed on top of a raft of colorful fishes.

"Wow, this is some ride," Tai said since he and his Digimon are next to the two of us after I sat up, then I heard Matt cried out.

"Look out!" I look over and saw Kuwagamon began to fall off, including the boulders below him, causing them to land in the water to create waves with us in it, hearing everyone screaming and trying to hold on.

Afterwards, we've manage to get to shore, hearing everyone are relieved and probably tired after all that excitement.

"I knew we'd be okay, I wasn't worried," That was from Matt while I stretch my arms up.

"What was that, a floating fish market?" I heard Joe when I look over at him and the seal.

"Lucky for us, those fishes were having a school reunion, ha-ha," The seal joked with a grin. "I'm kiddin', those fishes are actually good friends of mine and I asked them if they could give us a lift." Oh, that was nice of him.

"After all these years, I thought I was allergic to seafood, thank you," Joe thanked him. "So, uh, I guess you're not Bukamon?"

"I'm Gomamon, now," The seal wagged his tail.

"Gomamon." I look over at my own friend.

"And you must be?" I asked him, seeing his golden eyes matched the grin on his face.

"I'm Gaomon, I digivolved from Wanyamon," He said.

"And I'm guessing you're not Tokomon, are you?" I heard TK when I look over at him and his little friend.

"Mm-mm, now I'm Patamon," The little guy said, flapping his ears.

"It's because we all digivolve," The orange dino said.

"I don't think that word is in my dictionary," Tai said.

"So, digivolving is when they advance to the next level and become more powerful than before," Izzy said.

"That's right, all of us digivolved," The ladybug said. "I went from Motimon to Tentomon."

"I went from Yokomon to Biyomon." The pretty pink bird said.

"First, I was Tsunomon," The half canine-half lizard said. "Then, Gabumon." I have a feeling him and Gaomon are good friends since they're both canine type. Well, half from Gabumon.

"And I changed from Tanemon to Palmon." The sweet plant hybrid said with a grin.

"And me, I was Koromon and changed to Agumon." The orange dino said.

"Mm-hm," Tai hummed. "When you digivolve, you certainly got bigger, does this mean you're something different now or still Digimon?"

"Digimon, but I needed your help to do it, Tai." I gotten confuse at that.

"What did he mean by that?" I asked Gaomon, seeing him grin.

"In order for us to digivolve successfully, we needed to share your energy in order to process," He said, making me gotten a little surprise.

"Really?" Tai and I said at the same time.

"Guess you guys don't run on batteries." Sora said.

"Sure don't," Biyomon said with a grin.

"But, how do you access to my energy?" Izzy asked Tentomon.

"Even, we don't know everything." He responded, making me giggle a bit.

"Thanks to my magical powers," Palmon said with a happy spin.

"This whole thing makes my head spiny." Mimi said, seeing her crouched down with her hand on her cheek.

"So, I helped you change, that's so cool." TK said.

"Yep, sure is," Patamon agreed with a grin.

"My parents told me not to talk to strangers," That was from Joe when I look over at him.

"I'm not a stranger, Joe," Gomamon said with a sad face. "I'm your best friend for life." Which, it made my heart sadden.

"Hey, Joe, don't you think that's a bit harsh? He did save our lives, you know." Joe just grunted, making me roll my eyes while I glance around the area of where we are. "I wonder..." I went over to a tree, then I began to climb up to the branch to get a good look at the mountain where we fell off.

As soon I made it to the top, from where I'm standing, the view is pretty. "So pretty."

"Akane, what are you doing?" I heard Joe when I look down and saw everyone is staring up at me.

"Just checking of where we are after we've fell," I said while I get ready to jump off, hearing everyone gasp when I did. Not until Matt came in and caught me in his arms. "Oof!"

"Careful, you don't want to get hurt, do you?" He asked when I look up and met his gaze, which it made me flush as I jump off and move away from him.

"Y-you could've let me fall," I told him, shaking my head a bit while I look up at the rest. "I say we should go over that direction," I pointed to the right. "There, we should be able find an ocean by following along the river."

"Akane, you're a genius," Tai said with a grin, making me feel shy a bit while I began to take the lead with Gaomon by my side.

"Just don't fall behind," I called out when I heard Gomamon calling out for Joe. After few minutes, everyone was chatting among themselves with Gomamon swimming along the river.

"These trees are really beautiful." I heard Sora.

"Yeah, they're very different and I just thought they were sub-tropical." Izzy said.

"Whatever they are," That was from Joe. "They're aggravating my hay fever."

"Hey, Joe, is there anything you don't complain about?" Matt asked him, hearing Gabumon chuckling.

"So, Gaomon, do you like to do some punches?" I decided to get to know my new friend while I watched him do some shadow boxing.

"Sure do, these gloves protects my claws from injuring." He explained as he continue.

"How come?" I asked him. He just shrugs.

"Probably it's how I was born with," He said, making me thinking about it. I even heard Izzy asked Tentomon where the word Digital Monster came from and Tentomon said he and the rest prefers to be called as Digimon since they liked that name.

"Hey, there, Akane." I look over and saw Sora came by my side.

"Hi, Sora," I greeted. "What's up?"

"Not much, I was just wondering if you and me get to know each other a little bit more," She said with a grin while I grin back at her.

"Sure, what do you wanna know?" I asked her.

"How about the things you like to do?" She asked me.

"Well, as you can tell at camp, I really like to draw," I tell her with a grin. "It's my favorite hobby, along with basketball."

"Yeah, I've seen you tried out at school and you got in, right?" I nodded. "Which, congratulations, by the way."

"Thank you." The two of us grinned when the four of us heard something ringing that made the two of us gasped.

"You hear that?" I heard Matt.

"A phone." That was from Tai when he came over to us.

"Either that or we're hearing things." I began to run ahead with Gaomon behind me, so did Sora and Tai with everyone else when all of us manage to get out of the forest and we've entered a beach. A beach filled with telephone booths lined up in front of the water.

"I told you, all we need is a phone, we're saved!" Joe called out when I watched Tai headed in one of them and all of the sudden, the ringing stopped.

"Why did it stop ringing, Tai?" Agu asked him.

"Wrong number?" Tai gotten confuse.

"Well, that's bizzare," Sora said, making me nodded my head to agree with her.

"My theory is the aliens," Izzy said. "They've set up these phone booths as a trap."

"Wouldn't they catch us by now, Izzy?" I asked jokingly, hearing him chuckle while I giggle a bit.

"If we find a place that delivers, let's order pizza." Matt said, seeing him looking over at me while I look away and flushed. I went up to Tai after I shook my head.

"Have you tried to call our parents?" I asked him.

"Parents?" All of us humans, look over at our Digimon.

"What are parents, Akane?" Gaomon asked me, not knowing how to respond that question.

"That's it, I'm out of here," Joe groaned.

"Does anyone have a loose change?" Tai asked as he held his hand out.

"For what?" Izzy asked him while I move away from everyone else, hearing them that they're all heading into the booth, except me, watching them from the sideline with Gaomon by my side.

"Don't you wanna join them, Akane?" He asked me while I look down at him.

"Not really since I knew these phones won't work," And it's the truth. I turn away and began to head over to the water, so I can draw it out in my sketchbook. "The view of this beach is amazingly beautiful," I said to Gaomon while I began to pull out my book and my little snacks to eat.

Gaomon was curious what I have. I have few bags of chocolate trail mix, half of bags of peanut butter and strawberry jelly sandwiches and about five chocolate chips granola bars while I went ahead and open couple of them for him to eat.

"Here you go, buddy, you must be hungry." I tell him as he joins in and took a bite of the granola bar, seeing him look like he's enjoyed it while I giggle a bit as I too, took a bite of my own.

I began to draw the view of the beautiful light blue sea when I saw Gomamon was swimming, meaning that everyone probably giving up on the phones. I heard Sora that she wanted me and Gaomon go join them.

"Nah, we're fine over here," I showed them my sketchbook. "I'm drawing at the moment!" Then, I went back to it when I notice Gaomon is trying to open another bar. I giggle. "Here, I got it, buddy." I opened it for him since he's wearing boxing gloves and he took another bite while I smile at him.

"Mm, how come you don't wanna go join them, Akane? You and Sora seem getting along well," He said while I frown a bit.

"I get shy easily," I told him while I continue drawing. "I've never interact with kids of my age when I've came into a new town back home. Sora was actually the first who wanted to talk to me, me and her knew each other since we go to the same school. So are the other kids besides Joe and TK." I held my sketchbook to see how it is coming, then I put it down when I look up at Gaomon.

"But, you, Gaomon," I grinned up at him. "I don't mind, you're a pretty cool Digimon and I'm glad you've became my friend." He smiles at that, then he gave me a side-hug while I responded back.

"I'm glad you've became mine, too, Akane," He said, making me giving him a kiss on his head when all of the sudden, the ground began to rumble, causing the phone booths to fly off into the air. One of them aiming at us!

"Ah!" I screamed with Gaomon pushing me out of the way, hearing the crashing booth broken in pieces.

"Are you okay?" My canine asked me as I felt relief.

"Yeah," Not until the two of us heard a splashing sound when we look over and I gasped at the sight of a pink shell like monster, attacking everyone with his geyser like attack. "Oh, no, guys!"

"Shellmon," Gaomon growled. "Akane, go with the kids." And he ran off after the giant Digimon.

"Gaomon, be careful!" I called out when I saw Agumon joined in with him, watching the duo work together. "Whoo-hoo, go, Agu!" I notice the rest of the Digimon didn't join in when I look over and saw they were tired and weak. I got the hint when I look over at my stuff.

 _They didn't eat, they're hungry._ I thought while I join in the fight, in any way I can, because I saw Shellmon held my dino friend down with his paw and Gaomon is leaping everywhere to dodge.

"Hey, ugly!" I called out while I stood in front of him. "Let go of Agumon!" He just growled and snap one of his tentacles while I tried to duck, but thanks to Tai, who manage to push me out of the way with the two of us rolling away.

"You okay?" He asked me when he stood up and helped me up.

"Yeah," Not until I heard the team screamed again when we look over, then Shellmon attacked Gaomon directly and send him flying towards the rock wall. "Gaomon!" I saw Tai ran up to the Digimon with a metal rod he found and began to hit him with it. "Tai, don't!" Too late, he been caught. "Tai!"

Shellmon look over at me, then smirk, which it could only mean one thing. He's going to attack, at me.

"Wahh!" I manage to get away with him blasting water behind me until I came across a dead end. "Uh-oh." I turned around and get ready, hearing everyone telling me to get away, but where to? I need to think of something to get Shellmon let go of Tai, hearing him scream in pain for the way the stupid shell face is holding him.

I held my stance. "What are you waiting for, you ugly shell face?" I scolded him, hearing the team gasped in shock. "If you want me, then come at me!" I regret that, because he's about to release his attack. I embrace for impact. "Ah!" Not until I hear Agumon and Gaomon said something that made my little device to glow.

"Agumon, digivolve to...Greymon!"

"Gaomon, digivolve to...Gaogamon!"

"Spiral Blow!" I felt strong breeze that made me held my bandana down, hearing Shellmon sent flying while I heard Tai was free as I manage to catch him.

"Oof!" Of course, the two of us crashed into each other, with him being on top of me in the most awkward position. He quickly get off.

"Uh, sorry, A-Akane." He stammered, making me to stand up since my eyes are on our newly form Digimon.

"Tai, look." Agumon and Gaomon have digivolved again.

Agumon became a giant dinosaur with a brown mask on his head with bright red eyes behind it and has blue stripes on his back and tail. Gaomon became a giant blue Akita, another word for husky with his red scarf arch backwards and he has a golden star in the middle of his forehead with his bottom canine teeth sticking out of his mouth.

"Holy cow," I was amazed, hearing the team cheering for them while the two gets ready for a final fight.

"You ready, Gaogamon?" The giant dinosaur asked my big husky.

"You bet I am, Greymon," Oh, that's his name. Shellmon was also getting ready and the showdown starts with Gaogamon tackling the shell monster down, but manage to fight back with his geyser attack.

Thanks to Greymon, he saved his life by whacking Shellmon on the face, hearing him cried out in pain while the big dinosaur release an attack of his own.

"Nova Blast!" A fireball came out of his mouth, then hit Shellmon directly, then Gaogamon joined in by scratching the shell fish.

"Dash Double Claw!" Shellmon cried in pain again. "Greymon?"

"Together!" The duo stood in between the sea monster and released their attacks again. "Nova Blast!"

"Spiral Blow!" And Shellmon is out for the count, been sent flying towards the water while the team began to cheer to our newly form friends, especially me and Tai as we gave each other a high five.

"Gaogamon, you were awesome!" I laughed as I ran up to him and hug him around his snout, hearing him chuckling a bit.

-8-8-8-8-8-

"Hello, I know you're there. Operator? Hello, Operator!"

"There's no reason to stay here," Tai said after the fight when we were gathered, watching Joe still working on the phone. I manage to give the rest of my snacks to the Digimon, so they can have strength, except my granola bars, I've kept those for Gaomon, just in case.

"Who wants to break the bad news to Joe?" Matt asked, making me giggle a bit.

"I'll do it," I said, hearing Gaomon chuckle.

"Shellmon wasn't destroy," Izzy said. "He was just temporarily remove, I say we should pack up and get going."

"They don't have to tell me twice." I said while me and Gaomon took the lead while the rest followed, chatting among themselves when they said something that bought a smile on my face.

"Digimon!"

 **Leave a review. Up next: Garurumon. :)**


End file.
